Breathless
by Touch Inuyasha and you die
Summary: Summary inside- this is a you chose who is the main character as you review kind of story! I have 1 vote inukags 0sesskags 0kogakags 0Narukukags
1. Default Chapter

Summary:

Kagome goes home and come back only to see Inuyasha doing something the he shouldn't be doing. Kagome faints and goes into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru comes out of nowhere and takes Kagome for his own evil purposes. Can Inuyasha save Kags from Sessy wrath or risks losing her because of his stupid mistake!

Hi my name is kikkik2003 also know as Victoria. If you what me to continue this story with more detail,please write to me though e-mail and review!

E-mail kikkik2003 at yahoo .com all you have to do is copy erase at and replace it with okay! That is shift 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. kags return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be the luckiest bitch in the world!! :-) But I'm just a bitch!

TIAUD ( Touch Inuyasha and you Die): Hi there this my first fanfic story. So if there is any flames I'll hunt you down!

Inuyasha: Get on with the story! Wench!

TIAUD: Task, Task... aren't we in a hurry. Any ways if there is any spelling mistakes it's not my fault. English is my 2nd language.

Inuyasha: Feh! Who can blame her she is stupid!

TIAUD: Right, and this coming from a person who get satted for something stupid. Yet he doesn't even knows it!

Inuyasha: Who is this person?

TIAUD: See what I mean! --;

'..........' thoughts

"........." Speaking

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

Kagome went home to finish her testes and catch up with her school work. It has been half a year since she fell in the well and end up in Feudal Japan Era. The bell rang, class end , Kagome pack up and went home. As she walk, she saw Hojo.

"Hi Hojo! Are you waiting for me?" Kagome stands there waiting for Hojo to reply 'I hope he is not waiting for me! I would feel so bad if he did ,because every time I see him he would gave me gifts'

"Yes I did wait for you Kagome. Here is a special hot water bottle that can help with back pains." Hojo said it with a grin.

'No he did wait for me! huh.... He got me a $1089846 yen hot water bottle. It was told that, that hot water bottle can cured all back pains. Hojo wasted so much money for me. Now I feel really bad!'

"Thank you Hojo, but you shouldn't had bought it for me. It must have cost a lot. Let me pay for half of it. Ok?"

"No Kagome, it's my gift to you. Can I walk you home?"

"Hojo please let me pay for half of it!"

"No. But if you let me walk you home, it well be like paying half of it!"

"Ok Hojo you can walk me home."

As they walked to Kagome house. They said their good-byes and Hojo left. Kagome went in to her home said hello to her mom gave the hot water bottle to her grandpa.

'Grandpa seem to need it more than I do. I have to get back to Feudal era. Inuyasha is going to yell at me again for coming late.'

Kagome pack her big fat yellow book-bag with ramen noodles (Inuyasha of course), candy (shippo), her mother lunch boxes (Sango and Miroku), bathing material, monthly needs, and clothes. She said good bye to her family and left. Kagome enter the well house and jumped into the well. She feel a magic out though her body as she landed into feudal era.

Kagome saw Inuyasha as she passed the sacred tree.

"Wench! What took you so long?? Huh!"

"Sit!" Inuyasha kissed the dirt. 'Fucking Kagome'

"Inuyasha, I spend half a year with you and you can't even remember mine name! Are you that stupid?" With that, Kagome headed to the village.

"feh"all what Inuyasha could mumble. Then his also headed in to town.

'Stupid Inuyasha can't even remember my name. Wait he doses know me name he just has too much pride to say it! Stupid, stupid, stupid, Inuyasha.'

"Kagome!" A red fur ball landed in to Kagome's chest. Kagome hugged the fur ball.

"Hello, Shippo were you a good boy while I was gone?" The little fox demon nodded his head!

Kagome gave Shippo a Lemon sucker.

"Hello, Lady Kagome"

"Hello Miroku" Kagome gave him a hug. She felt a hang at her bottom.

"Pervert" slap "you will never change. Shippo when you grow up don't be like him!!!!"

Double slap "Hi, Sango" "Hi Kagome" Kagome hugged Sango.

" I see that the pervert took advantage again Kagome." Inuyasha said. 'He has to break the habit before he becomes a handicap.' thought Inuyasha. 'I well never forgive if he does that (grope) again.'

Kagome and the gang had dinner with Keade. After that Sango and Kagome went to take a bath. Inuyasha was to make sure that Miroku did follow them. Shippo just do what a shippo do. (which is ..........ok I don't know).

When Sango and Kagome came back they saw Inuyasha and Miroku Kissing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome fainted!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TIAUD: Please review. Now read my speech

I would like to gave a special Thank you for Inuhanyou-fire-sit. If it wasn't for your review I would have discontinue the story. The whole chapter was written for you!

Also for all you lazy ass who read the story and didn't review. Please review!!!!!


End file.
